Ramen and Rice
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: This is just a sweet fic of how Kiba and Hinata came to be!
1. Chapter 1

Ramen & Rice

"What?"

"It's true…"

"Where is she?"

"By the river…"

"Take Akamaru! I'm gonna go find her!"

And off he went to his teammate's aid.

Disturbed from a deep sleep that night, Kiba had ripped through the sheets, down the stairs to open the door that had vigorous knocking on the outside. Kiba flund it open to witness a none-to-traditional out of breath Shino who seemed worried. According to his story, he had seen Hinata by the river about to do something oh too fatal. Kiba hearing this paid no attention that he was only wearing shorts. He quickly pulled on his shoes and fluffy jacket and ran straight out the door… No other thoughts crossed his mind as he was running, only to save Hinata from doing this/_Just wait till I get there Hinata/ _he thought /_I'll save you from whatever it is that forced you to do this_/

Kiba arrived to the clearing around the river to find no one. /_No, I couldn't be too late, I just couldn't/_. Surrounded in an erray of emotion, Kiba collapsed on his knees in shock. He didn't know what to think or say or do. Why did he lose his teammate to this? Something that could have been prevented so… why?

"See…" said a calm voice behind him.

"Huh?" said Kiba turning around quickly, only to find an extremely calm Shino standing there.

"I knew it…"

"Knew what? And why aren't you upset? Hinata just killed herself!" tears began to appear.

"I lied, haven't you figured that out by now?"

"What?"

"You always refuse to listen to me, so I did this to make you see for yourself… you love Hinata…"

"What?" Kiba fell into a fit of rage and punched the bug boy in the stomach making him fall to his knees. "You Bastard! Why the hell would you do something like that? WHY?" He yelled it at the top of his lungs and blurted it out with tears flying everywhere. Kiba was furious, not once in his life had he experienced, worry, anxiety, mourning and fury all in the matter of 15 minutes.

"Open your eyes…" said Shino holding his stomach "You jumped to help her without even thinking or asking questions… you love her…"

"Rrrrrrr…" growled Kiba trying to hold back his tears. "it still didn't give you the right to do something as low as this! Hinata is my teammate, of course I jumped to save her, it doesn't mean that I love her!"

He turned and began to walk home. He was discusted with the way Shino had acted. What if Hinata really had died. Never again would he train with her, never again would he fight by her side, never again would he protect her, console her, hold her when she cried, wipe her tears, see her face… her eyes, those pure beautiful eyes. What? Kiba came to his senses… scratch that last thing, he didn't think it… he didn't mean it…

He kept walking towards his home, beginning to shiver from his rushed outfit. Why were his thoughts always running back to the same thing? The image of Hinata's pure and sweet face kept rushing infront of his eyes. Why was there a knot in his stomach? Why did it feel like someone was grasping his heart like it was gonna burst? He began to become dizzy with all of the emotions. He made himself believe that it was only because he was tired and did his best to ignore the feelings…

He got home, went up the stairs and off to his room. He plopped on the bed and fell asleep instantly but only to have a very sweet dream about his blue haired teammate…

(TO BE CONTINUED…)


	2. Chapter 2

Ramen & Rice

Kiba woke up that morning to see a brand new sheet of pure white snow.

"Oh, cool!"

The events of the previous night were far away in his head as he rushed to get dressed to go outside. Of course a 15 year old could still get excited over the first snowfall, especially when it didn't snow very often in Konoha…

He was very thankful that he had the whole week off to enjoy this lovely weather. He hadn't seen Akamaru since the night before but he knew that he'd turn up somewhere, he was a very smart dog after all. Kiba went out the house and began his walk. He didn't really know where he was going but somehow, he ended up back at the clearing by the river…

He began to emerge from behind a tree, only to find Hinata standing infront of the river. He pulled back behind the tree and peeked at her. She was wearing her usual outfit but with black gloves on her hands. She was standing side on to Kiba so he could see her rosy cheeks, and her hair gently floating in the breeze. Small snow falkes began to fall and stick in her hair. She had a warm look on her face and was smiling sweetly as she watched the slight snow flakes fall calmly infront of her. _/She looks so beautiful…/_ wait! _/Uh, I mean uh… no I… I didn't say that/_ What was Kiba thinking? It was a slip of the thought… he never meant to think it, it was nothing. _/Just forget it Kiba, it's nothing/_

"Kiba?"

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Kiba falling down.

"Oh Kiba, did I scare you?" Hinata, who had been talking, reached out a hand to help up her fallen teammate.

"Not at all!" said Kiba grinning goofily while taking the hand.

"Lier, why else would you fall backwards and scream like that?" said Hinata smiling sweetly.

"Okay, I'll admit it, you scared me… heh, heh…"

"Well I'm sorry about that…" she said looking down.

"Well don't be sad about it…" said Kiba as he nudged her chin with his fingers making her look up at him. It was then he realized how close their faces were and so he turned pink a bit and turned away.

Hinata grinned at him and Kiba looked. Why did his stomach do a backflip when she looked at him like that? For reasons unknown, he bagan to laugh, and with that threw some snow at her.

"Hey!" she said and for a slight moment he felt bad for what he did, until of course he felt snow hit his face.

"Heh, I guess I deserved that but… don't think that you're off the hook!" he smirked and began to chase her with two big hand fulls of snow.

Hinata began to run as he threw the snow at her and she retaliated with her won snowball. They were playing and giggling like two academy students for what seemed like hours, until came the time, Kiba was chasing her around the tree and he tripped in a tree root, falling on his butt, he also knocked Hinata over and she fell into his lap. She looked up at him with rosy cheeks and blushing slightly at the sudden closeness. There were clumps of snow all in her hair and Kiba remembered her smelling sweet.

"Are you cold?" he asked

"Huh?"

"Answer me… are you cold?"

"Well I guess now that I think of it… maybe a little…"

With that, Kiba wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and pushing her head in gently on his chest, running his fingers through her hair taking out the clumps of snow. Hinata began to blush like crazy, she had no clue what Kiba was doing.

"Kiba? What…"

"Shhh…" said Kiba placing his finger on her lips. Hinata learned then to accept the situation. She felt comfortable there anyway, protected and warm in Kiba's arms. She had never felt so secure. She still didn't know what Kiba was thinking but she still cuddled against him, and gripped his hand, interlacing fingers.

The memories of the previous night flooded in Kiba's mind. How could he have been so naïve? How could someone as sweet, gentle and caring as Hinata ever commit suicide? With that thought he held her closer and tighter and he felt like he never wanted to let go. He watched Hinata close her eyes and cuddle closer. She felt safe there with him and he was proud of that. But wait, what was he doing? Why had he done this? He tried to make himself believe that it was just him being protective of his teammate, but that reason didn't explain why his stomach kept doing flip flops as he held the blue haired girl securely in his arms…

Hinata let out a relaxed sigh and it made Kiba blush a little. Kiba shook her slightly to make sure she wasn't sleeping.

"Hinata?"

"Yes Kiba?" she said looking up at him, opening her eyes.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Of course I am… and warm, thank you" she said smiling sweetly.

Kiba gave her a warm smile, and then layed his head on top of her's.

"You know I'll always protect her…"

Hinata blushed and said:

"Thank you Kiba…"

Kiba didn't know why he had said it, nor did he know why he offered to walk her home as she was leaving. And although she politely declined, he still made sure she made it through the woods okay… He also didn't know why he kept sniffing out her scentm nor why he dreamed of her again that night… what he did know though is that he had a strong urge to protect her no matter what, and that the flip flops in his stomach never stopped all that night as he remembered how close they had gotten that day…


	3. Chapter 3

Ramen & Rice

Hinata opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. Memories from yesterday were fresh in her head, just like the fresh snow that had fallen earlier that morning. She stretched her arms wide above her head, and yawned and early morning yawn. She looked at her clock, 8:05. She sighed and got up out of bed. She went over to her window and opened it. The crisp winter air hit her face, and instantly pictures of Kiba filled her head…

She had never thought of him like that before. He was so sweet and kind to her, plus he was really funny and… cute? Hinata began to blush although nobody but her knew what she had just thought. He had made her feel so safe yesterday and then, she remembered his words: "You know I'll always protect you." She had no clue why he had said it but it made her really happy that he did. Nobody had ever said that to her before. She used to have dreams of Naruto saying stuff like that, but this was a reality and spending the day with Kiba like that yesterday had made her see him in a whole new light. She wondered if it was okay to feel like that about her teammate, but then came to her sense…

"It's true…" she said to herself through the window "I think I'm starting to fall for Kiba…" she blushed as she looked down at the road.

"Hey Hinata!" called a voice from below "Fancy seeing you here!"

Hinata focused down to see a grinning Kiba.

"Hi Kiba!" she called back as loud as she could while blushing.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he called again.

"Okay!"

She smiled and pulled back in the window to get dressed. She ran down her stairs excitedly and out the door. When she reached Kiba, I guess she got caught up in her own fantasies for she effortlessly kissed him on the cheek. When she realized what she did, she blushed a bright red and turned around.

"I-I'm sorry Kiba…"

Kiba's stomach did a backflip when she had kissed him and he was still blushing when he took her hand and turned her around.

"Why are you sorry? Now I get to return the favor…" he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled back, looked at her warmly and smiled. "Now…" he said "…let's go for that walk…"

They began to walk and as they were walking, Kiba gripped Hinata's hand, and held it tightly. Hinata blushed. Could it be that he liked her too? She cuddled closer to him. He blushed and the flip flops in his stomach came back again. He wondered why he had kissed her back… I mean, the only reason he would have done that is if he liked her… but he had already told himself that he didn't! But why… why would he still blush as she got closer, why did he hold her hand as they walked? He began to finaly realize what Shino had tried to show him that night. Maybe he really did love her, what was there not to love? There he went again… why couldn't he make up his mind?

They had made it to the park, when all of a sudden, Hinata tried to engage in conversation.

"Say Kiba… where's Akamaru?"

"Uh… to tell you the truth I don't know… it's been a few days since I've seen him, maybe I should go look for him but he's tough, he can make it home on his own."

"It's nice that you trust him so much…" Hinata smiled.

"Well what can I say, he's my bud…" he smirked.

Hinata thought that was so cute. Here they were, 15 years old, walking and holding hands in the park and Kiba starting to tell her all of these funny stories of him and Akamaru. She would just listen to Kiba talk and blush everytime he would smile at her. But then it hit her. They had never been out on a date before, they never told eachother that they liked one another and yet there they were, holding hands in the park like they were a couple or something.

In Kiba's head, he was thinking the same thing. What was stopping him from just asking her out on a date? He ran the phrase over and over in his head. Hinata would you want to got out for ramen with me? _/God I sound like Naruto/ _. Hinata noticed his change in character. He looked a bit uneasy so she decided to ask what was wrong.

"Kiba, um…"

"Hinata" he said going infront of her and taking both hands. "W-would you um… like to go out with ramen for me?"

"Huh?" said Hinata confused.

"With me… would you like to go out for ramen with me?"

"…" Hinata was speechless and blushing like crazy. Did he really ask her out?

"But uh… if you don't want to…"

"What? Of course! I'd love to go out for ramen with you!" she said smiling.

Kiba was speechless for a moment then gave her the widest grin he had ever given anyone.

"Really? That's great! How about tonight? Yeah tonight would be great, let's go out tonight!"

"Heh, heh" giggled Hinata "Calm down Kiba, you're practically jumping for joy. But yes… tonight would be fantastic."

"Okay then… just dress casual Hinata, we're gonna have a lot of fun!"

"Sure."

And with that Kiba ran off to prepare things while Hinata went back to her house to prepare herself. Well, it is her first date after all…


	4. Chapter 4

Ramen & Rice

It was 7 o'clock. That was the time Kiba had set before he had left. Hinata knew he would be there soon as she anxiously put on her shoes. The clock finally struck and as the 7th chime sounded, there was a knock at the door. Hinata opened it to see a particularly groomed Kiba on the other side.

"Yeah I know…" said KIba grinning "I brushed my hair."

Hinata smiled sweetly as he took her hand. She closed the door behind her as they began to walk. Hinata didn't know where she was being lead to but she didn't care. The time spent in this moment is all that really mattered to her anyway.

They began their walk in the park. Hinata saw the sky. There were patches of clouds and stars scattered throughout. A light snowfall began and she cuddled closer to KIba as a small cold wind blown past.

Hinata was really curious to where they were going as KIba began to lead her into the woods. They walked in silence until they came to a clearing, where because of the previous snowfall, was a perfect flat sheet of white. There was something in the middle of the clearing that Hinata couldn't make out. Kiba guided her closer and then it became clear…

It was a high tent set up and the sheets making the tent were a white as pure as the snow beneath them. You could see through the roof of the tent. Hinata's gaze was broken by Kiba pulling open the draping sheet.

"After you…" he said.

Hinata went in to find a table and two chairs with a large covered dish in the middle of everything. Hinata sat down and Kiba came and sat soon after.

"So what do you think?" he said finally.

"Kiba…" said Hinata looking up. By now the clouds were cleared and you could see all of the stars through the thin roof. "it's beautiful… wow" she finished breathlessly.

"I'm glad you like it…" he said smiling "And now for the meal of the night…" he raised the cover of the dish "Ramen and rice… don't worry, it's still warm and I wasn't the one who cooked it." He smirked.

Hinata laughed and with that Kiba put a bowl of ramen and a bowl of rice infront of her. They broke apart their chopsticks simultaneously and began eating…

Around the end of the meal Kiba broke the silence that up until then had only been disturbed by the odd slurp or a bird chirping.

"Hinata…"

"Yes Kiba?" said Hinata wiping away the last bit of food on her lip with a napkin.

"I've been confused these past couple of days…"

"About what?" asked Hinata concerned.

"About you…" he said smirking.

"Me? Why?" she asked flustered and embarrassed.

"It's just that all of these years we've been together I always thought of you as my friend, my partner, my teammate. I always thought that I was protective of you because of those things but then Shino made me realize a few days ago, and well spending all of this time with you has made me realized that it wasn't those things that made me so protective it was because well…"

Kiba couldn't take it anymore. He got up and took Hinata's face in his hands and gave her a great big kiss. He pulled back to see a very shocked Hinata.

"Hinata… I love you…" he said looking at her deeply.

"Oh Kiba…" said Hinata with tears of joy in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "I love you too… for the exact same reasons…"

He hugged her back and held her close. Then he made her look at him, while he leaned in, she closed her eyes and she was prepared for this one as he tenderly pressed his lips up against hers, and gave her a kiss full of love…

It was the start of a beautiful relationship…


	5. Chapter 5

Ramen & Rice

It's been about two months since that fateful date on that night and the relationship between the two Shinobi has only blossomed and grown even more. Hinata has become less shy and Kiba has become slightly more reserved (by reserved we mean he thinks before he talks) and they complement eachother even more then they did in the beginning. There has alos been new additions…

They finaly found Akamaru after searching for sometime. They actually found him as a new father for he had been taking care of his pregnant puppy love in his absnce. When Kiba and Hinata finally found him with the lady dog and puppies, Kiba's first reaction was:

"What the hell Akamaru, I thought you were neutered!"

But since then, Kiba and Hinata have been raising and training the two puppies which they named Ramen and Rice, after the first meal they had shared together as a couple…


End file.
